The present invention concerns a system for extracting, dosing, dispensing etc., with controllable regular and continuous flows, essentially liquid substances from their containers, by means of a multi-component device, in the absence of pressing and nebulizing gas and the like, said system generally comprising:- a thick hollow rod;- a sac or bag of thermoplastic material, containing said liquids, creams and the like to be dispensed;- a balloon or vesica of substantially elastomeric material, and;- a container such as a bottle or bag-box.